disneychannel_descendantsfandomcom-20200215-history
CJ Hook
CJ Hook is a character that appears in ''Descendants: Wicked World''. She is the daughter of Captain Hook. Background Appearance CJ is a slender tanned girl with golden brown eyes, pale ruby lips and dirty blonde hair with golden highlights tied into a heavy ponytail. Appearances Descendants: Wicked World Season one CJ's first appearance comes in "Lamp Sweet Lamp", when she is seen in shadow, hiding behind the curtain in Dr. Facilier's shop. She appears behind a curtain to catch Freddie's attention. Freddie tells her to hide, not wanting Ben, Audrey, Mal, and Evie to see her. When Mal wishes everyone was back in Auradon CJ is taken along with them. CJ arrives back with the group in Jordan's Genie lamp in "Genie Chic", and hides behind a curtain. When her sneeze is overheard by Ben, Freddie has to cover for her. After Freddie is accepted into Auradon Prep, CJ gives Freddie a thumbs up. She is taken out of the lamp along with the group. During "Puffed Deliciousness", CJ is hidden under the banquet table and snatches up Freddie's fallen pastry. In "All Hail the New Q.N.L.B", CJ steals Mal's bracelet and Jane's mascot armor. She leaves the bracelet at the scene of the crime to frame Mal, but Mal convinces everyone that she is not guilty. In "Mad for Tea", CJ steals Audrey's Neon Lights ball gown. She hides out in Ally's tea shop and causes Mal to accidentally stain Ally's dress by kicking the chair she was sitting on. In "Carpet Jacked", CJ steals Jay's magic carpet, causing him and Carlos to be late for picking the girls up for the ball. In "The Night is Young", CJ cuts the cord leading to Lonnie's DJ booth and causes the music at the ball to stop. This allows Freddie to step up and volunteer to sing on stage. In "Neon Lights Out", Jay and Carlos arrive at the ball to reveal that someone stole their carpet from right underneath their feet. CJ is seen walking to the stage in Jane's mascot armor. She slips backstage and turns out the lights, allowing herself the chance to kidnap Ben. She finally reveals herself, swinging in from a rope after the girls turn on Mal. She takes to the stage and introduces herself to the attendees of the ball. In "Hooked On Ben", the AKs and VKs deduce that CJ is the source of all of their problems, to which she agrees. She reveals Ben to the group, strung up and bound by his wrists and ankles. She attempts to rally the VKs to plot against Auradon and soliloquies her attempts to foil the Auradonians. She also outs Freddie as her partner-in-crime and explains how she allowed her to have a moment in the spotlight, singing for the ball. They argue over their partnership and after a failed attempt to get Freddie to join her, CJ leaves on the magic carpet to plot her return. Between "Pair of Sneakers" and "Wild Rehearsal", CJ finds Zevon swimming the Strait of Ursula from the Isle of the Lost and she brings him on board her rowboat to deliver him in Auradon. Season 2 CJ returns in "Options Are Shrinking", as Zevon's new partner in his scheme to take over Auradon. She swings in from a balcony and reveals her latest accomplishment: owning a rowboat. Zevon explains how CJ found him swimming and took him to Auradon on her boat. She explains that her end of the bargain is a 50ft. schooner once Zevon has taken over Auradon. She watches on gleefully as Zevon uses his potions on Jay, Carlos, Freddie and Jane and opens Jordan's Genie lamp to store them in. She swings out, announcing her plan to reveal herself "once the dust settles". She hides for a while before coming out of hiding in "Celebration". She encourages the VKs and AKs to get the show going. Printed Media School of Secrets: CJ's Treasure Chase CJ appears in her own novel, CJ's Treasure Chase. This novel takes place during the first season of Wicked World. It takes place after 'Genie Chic' and shows what CJ was doing throughout the season when she was not in the series. School of Secrets: Freddie's Shadow Cards CJ doesn't directly appear in the novel; however, her letter addressed to Freddie is delivered to Freddie by Jordan. In it CJ tells Freddie she has hidden Freddie's Shadow Cards beneath the tourney field during her time at the school and they are there in case she ever needs them. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Descendants: Wicked World Characters Category:Supporting Characters